


Oh you’re the bad dream kill

by Cloudyjongho



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Smut, blowjob, bottom lee mark, jongin is a mafia boss, mark is a robber, mark’s bank robbing goes shit, this was so fun to write, top kim jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: Mark robs a bank. But things go shit and he has to take a hostage. The hostage however is a bit stronger and more dangerous than he thought.OrRobber Mark takes a hostage but ends up being one too
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 271





	Oh you’re the bad dream kill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my Marking or Jongmark fic, whatever you call it. I hope you enjoy this!❤️
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)

Mark checked his pockets for the 'th time, fingers feeling the cold metal of his gun. 

"Don't fuck things up." 

Mark glared at grinning Donghyuck.

"I'm trying, okay? I know i'm a shit robber but no can do." Mark sighed, taking a firmer grip of the gun.

"I know. Go. I know you can do it." Donghyuck smiled, and started the car as Mark let out a nervous breath.

"Yeah. See you."

"Be careful, Mark."

"I will." 

Mark jumped out and glanced at Donghyuck one last time. The car drove away, leaving Mark there by himself.

"Concentrate. You can do it. You're a bad bitch." Mark mumbled to himself, did two x-jumps and calmly walked to the doors of the bank. 

He peeked inside and glanced around the massive hall to make sure everything was fine. Mark breathed in and out.

He ran inside, shooting the ceiling three times. People screamed. He shot the security cameras.

"EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR! LAY DOWN ON THE FLOOR, PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE BACK OF YOUR NECK!" He yelled, trying to sound as fearless as he could.

His heart beat faster than it had ever done.

"ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!"

Some people dived on the floor, some held their children tighter and some were frozen.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? ON THE FLOOR, OR I BUST OUT YOUR BRAINS!" Mark yelled, taking big steps towards frightened people to scare them out.

"You! Cash in here. Now!" Mark threw bags to some women, who started stuffing it with money.

Mark glanced at his clock, but saw movement in the corner of his eye, and shot there.

He missed, of course. Mark couldn't shoot anyone.

"STAY DOWN!" 

He threw another bags to the women, and took the others. Mark bit his lower lip. Things were going way too well.

The only things heard in that bank were sobs, fast breathing and the steps of Mark, who walked around, pointing everyone with the gun.

Four bags of money, that was more than enough. 

Mark was just about to run towards the door before heard the nearing sounds of sirens.

"Jesus! Which one of you called?!" Mark yelled, fear creeping to his mind. He was probably as pale as ghost.

No answer. Of course not.

Mark cursed and tried to think of a solution.

"What would Donghyuck do, what would Donghyuck do..." He mumbled, looking around. He didn't have any excess time.

Right! A hostage!

Mark ran forward, and grabbed the first human near him who was standing against a wall (how had Mark missed that?). He pulled the human closer to him, and pointed them with the gun.

"Tell the police i have a hostage. If they cross the line over there, i'm killing it." Mark yelled, yanking the much bigger human as he began to run towards the rear parts of the bank.  
"There's a bomb too. Have fun."

The bags of money slowed him down, as well as the human who Mark hadn't even looked at. 

"You're so fucking slow, come on!" Mark ran, this time his hostage running properly as well. 

They arrived at some room, and Mark threw the bags on the floor, stopping to calm his breath and to take a look of his hostage.

Mark turned to look at them.

Jesus christ.

Black irises stared back at him, a smirk playing on thick lips. His hostage had black hair styled well on his forehead, contrasting the masculine shape of his face.

Mark suddenly felt small. Well, he was, smaller than his hostage. The man was probably ten centimeters taller than him, but Mark was nothing compared to him. The body of the male was muscular, in a great shape, the opposite of Mark's body.

"Stop smirking." Mark said, pointing the gun at the man.

"Why?" The man asked. His voice was husky, playful, dangerous.

"You make me feel like a fucking bad robber. Act scared, please." Mark stared at the man.

"I mean, maybe you're not the best robber around here-" The man started, but Mark was quick to rush forward with his gun.

"Say a thing like that one more time and your dick won't leave his building." Mark hissed, pushing the gun against the thigh of that man. Which was pretty meaty.

"I'm pretty sure i'm older than you. Where are your manners?" The man asked, still smirking.

"I'm not going to 'hyung' you, asshole." 

"Usually i would tell you to call me Kai, but somehow i want you to know my real name. Jongin."

Mark glared at Jongin, until he heard more sirens.

"Fuck. Let's go." Mark said, taking the bags once again.

Jongin nodded. Nodded. Fucking nod-ded.

"Yeah, let's go."

Mark paused to look at him.

"Is your mind okay up there?" He asked.

"Completely fine. Didn't we have to hurry?" Jongin asked.

Mark kicked his shin, and then grabbed his wrist, running away. He pressed and activated a bomb to some room, making sure they wouldn't be the victims of that. They ran up the stairs, through few hallways, more stairs, until Mark stopped at some room, completely exhausted. 

He bent over to gasp for air, but Jongin just leaned against a wall, watching Mark with a smirk.

"Is that black hair natural?" He asked.

God, was Jongin nuts?

"No. Now shut up and be scared. You're not supposed to have fun." Mark said.

"How can i not have fun? I'm a hostage, the guy holding me as one is hot as fuck, cute as fuck and exactly my type."

Mark glared at Jongin, praying that the blush on his cheeks wouldn't show.

"I have a gun. So don't annoy me."

"The dude who is my 'kidnapper' doesn't know who i am. What i'm capable of." Jongin stated, walking around.

"Stop referring to me as a dude or guy."

"You didn't tell me your name." 

"Mark. There, you have it. Now be happy." Mark looked out of the window and cursed. Atleast five police cars just arrived. Looked like the polices weren't sure if they could enter. Good.

"Why are you a robber?" Jongin asked.

"Why are you asking?" 

Jongin shrugged.  
"Just for fun."

"Listen up, Jongin. There's nothing 'fun' in this situation. I'm going to get arrested and go to jail for atleast seven years. Or if i'm somehow getting out of here, without the money, i'll starve. So don't fucking make things even more complicated."

Jongin hummed and watched as Mark walked around the room, his hands behind his neck, clearly stressing out.

Mark's heart thumbed. It was probably because of the situation he was in, but the tall male in the same room made it even wilder.

"Things didn't go as planned, huh?"

That's it. Mark had had enough.

He rushed forward to Jongin, ready to press the gun againsts his temple and curse out more words, but Jongin catched his hand before he could do anything.

Mark stood there, staring at his hand. He started fighting him.

Mark threw punches and kicks, but Jongin blocked every single one of them. He tried everything, but the man seemed to know exactly what he was going to do next.

Jongin's hand sneaked up to Mark's neck and he threw Mark against the wall harshly, making the smaller moan out in pain.

Jongin pinned his hands against the wall.

"Looks like the tables have turned."

Mark's chest heaved and he looked up to Jongin, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Mark tried to rip his hands off, but Jongin's grip was firm.

"You don't even know how fun it was to watch you lose your shit over things. You thought you had the upper hand, but you're nothing compared to me. Hate to break it to you."

It was then when all that hit Mark. He was going to jail. He felt completely exposed, weak, hopeless. The fire in his eyes had disappeared.

"Please don't give me to the police. I don't want to go to jail. I'm only 20. Please, i'm begging you." Mark whispered, looking to Jongin's eyes.

Jongin looked Mark to his eyes, probably searching for honesty. If Mark really meant that.

"Please..." 

Jongin smiled.

"Since you asked so kindly..." Jongin said, pressing his lips against Mark's ear.  
"I'm letting you go. You need to be a good boy for that, though. Do you think you can?" He whispered.

Mark shivered, but nodded, feeling Jongin's hot breath touch his ear.

"Then close your eyes for thirty seconds."

Mark pressed his eyes shut, waiting for something to happen. Soft lips pecked his forehead before the warm body in front of him disappeared, leaving Mark alone.

Twenty-one, twenty-two.

Twenty-six, twenty-seven.

Twenty-nine, thirty.

Mark opened his eyes, ans Jongin was gone.

One of the windows was open, the curtains flying around from the wind. Mark blinked. 

He heard yells. The police had come inside. An explosion.

Mark took the bags and ran. Out of the room, down the stairs, and all the way to the room where his bomb was situated, now there resting only a hole in wall.

Mark ran out, a victorious smile on his face. 

He climbed inside his car and started it, the engine roaring. He sped away, laughing. 

Mission success.

—————

It was friday night. Mark and Donhyuck sat in one bar, illegal one. It was cheaper. Even though they both had money, Mark didn't want to waste money he had earned with hard work. Not so legal work, but he worked hard. 

"Bottoms up, Mark." Donhyuck grinned when the bartender gave them their drinks. Tequila or something, Mark wasn't sure.

"For amazing week." Mark said while smiling.

"And for a hot hostage."

Mark laughed, taking a sip.

"Yeah. For Jongin."

Mark lifted the glass to his lips, but before he could swallow another sip, people ran inside the club, yelling.

"EVERYONE STAY RIGHT THERE WHERE YOU ARE!" Some man yelled while holding a gun. The whole club seemed to stop, music got cut off, people froze.

"Are you kidding me? Are they gonna rob us, robbers?" Donghyuck whispered, and Mark just glanced at him. 

These guys looked dangerous. They had tattoos crawling up their arms and necks, even on their faces. Nasty looking scars, muscles, they had it all. Diamond teeth.

"One of you rats stole from our gang. WHO WAS IT?" The biggest of the men yelled, his gaze wandering through the space.

Oh no. That was bad. 

Things with gangs never ended too well. If they couldn't find the real thief, they would just kill someone as a warning.  
No one was brave enough to speak up.

"ANSWER US!"

Mark gulped, glancing at Donghyuck. He looked calm. 

Donghyuck was a son of mafia, after all. They wouldn't kill him, it would cause a war between gangs, but Mark was only a stupid boy from Vancouver. No one would care about his dead body.

The man sighed, and mumbled something to some guy before shooting the ceiling twice.

"How many people do we need to kill before one of you tells us?" The man continued, walking around the club.  
"Now is the time to speak. Our boss is coming. The boss of the whole mafia. He won't be as kind as we are."

Mark cursed in his mind. The boss boss? Not a good sign. To be honest, Mark was terrified. But he couldn't show it. 

Some men walked back, following another man, who looked a little bit too familiar.

The man stopped in the middle of the room, and lifted his head up.

"Jongin" Mark whispered.

Donghyuck gave him a look with wide eyes. It was clearly the what-the-fuck-Mark look.

Jongin looked DAMN good. He wore tight black jeans with belt and a black dress shirt, atleast three of the buttons open, revealing his muscular chest. The sleeves were rolled up.

Jongin had hella lot of tattoos. His arms were tattooed, as well as his chest, but even neck. Piercings shone in the lighting of the club

His hair was a bit damp and messily styled, but god it looked so good.

"I heard no one wants to confess." He spoke, his voice smooth like velvet. But black velvet. Dangerous velvet. Smirk decorated his lips.

"I can't have people stealing from us. It's bad for our image. And i lose money. So please, tell me who the FUCK STOLE IT?" He yelled the rest of the sentence, the playful glint in his eyes turning to a furious one, yet the smirk on his lips stayed.

Someone let out a whimper.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way." Jongin's eyes started to go through every single people in the club.

He hadn't seen Mark yet because he had been focusing on the large crowd, not on the people sitting at the bar.

His eyes landed on Mark.

First there was confusion for half a second before it turned to something Mark couldn't read. His smirk became wider.

Jongin looked delighted, and he took a step forward.

"I didn't really want to do this but..."

Jongin rushed forward and grabbed Mark, yanking him away from the bar and pressed him against his chest.

Mark felt Jongin's chest muscles against his back. He wasn't quick enough to react, because the next thing he knew was Jongin's strong arm taking him to a stranglehold. The cold metal of the gun pressed against his temple.

Mark panicked. He knew Jongin wouldn't kill him, but he was still nervous. Jongin didn't hold Mark's neck too tight, he could breathe but not move around a lot. But he held Mark's heart. 

Donghyuck looked franctic. He could do absolutely nothing but watch as a boss of a mafia held his best friend on gunpoint.

"Some of you better confess or this innocent boy right here," Jongin started, and caressed Mark's neck.  
"Dies." 

Mark's heart beat so fast that heartattack was probably close.

"No one?" Jongin asked.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Looks like this boy needs a hole on his head."

Or was he wrong? Could Jongin actually kill him?

Mark heard the sound of Jongin loading his gun.  
He looked at Donhyuck before closing his eyes.

He was going to die.

"You have three seconds left."

Three seconds left of Mark's life.

"Three."

Mark thought about his parents.

"Two."

Mark thought about his friends.

"One."

Mark thought about Jongin. 

"I STOLE THEM!"

Mark snapped his eyes open, holding his breath.

A man in the corner was sweating, his chest heaving.

"How nice of you to speak up. We almost lost an innocent life today." Jongin said. Mark could hear the wicked smile on his face.

The wicked smile Mark had dreamed of.

"Now we have the criminal, but you know what? I think i'm taking him home. Last time i was his hostage but now he'll be mine. Payback, right, Mark?" Jongin said to Mark's ear, licking it.

Mark shivered.

It didn't take long before the guy was dragged out of the club, but Jongin didn't let Mark go.

"Ready to go, Markie?" Jongin asked, his voice sickeningly sweet.

"Can i- can i tell Donhyuck first?" Mark asked.

"Sure, baby." 

Jongin let him go, and Mark quickly walked to Donghyuck.

"I- I need to go with him. I need him. Please don't be worried. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Mark breathed out.

Donghyuck stared at Jongin for a while before nodding to Mark.

"If you don't come back before 9pm tomorrow i'm skinning him alive."

"Sure thing." Mark said, before turning to Jongin.

"Ready to go, hostage?" He asked, smirking at Mark's blushing face.

Mark tried to kick his shin again, but Jongin just lifted him up and started walking outside.

"Don't try anything funny, hostage." Jongin growled, but Mark knew he wasn't serious.

"What kind of hostage am i if i don't try to fight?" Mark asked, enjoying the sensation of leaning against Jongin's chest.

The grip around his knees tightened a little.

"A good boy."

Some man opened the door of the car for them, and Jongin put Mark down on the middle seat before sitting right beside him.

"Home, Mr. Kim?" The driver asked, and Mark smirked.

"Oh no, i happen to know your whole name now. I can just expose once i get back home."

Jongin hummed.

"Depends on how our night goes. If you want to leave at all." Jongin said, his big hand resting on Mark's thigh.

"Confident, aren't you?" Mark asked.

"I made you beg two nights ago with just holding you against a wall, Mark." Jongin's hand crept upper, and Mark's breath hitched.

Jongin was right. Mark wasn't going to expose him, of course not. He wanted Jongin.

The car stopped, and they stepped out. Mark looked at the huge modern house with awe.

"You like it?" Jongin asked.

"Yeah."

Jongin hummed and started walking towards it. Mark got time to appreciate how well Jongin's body was build, solid muscles flexing underneath the tan skin.

Jongin opened the door for him and Mark stepped inside. The house was decorated really modernly, and it looked really expensive. He kicked the shoes off and stared at the house. It was really beautiful.

Suddenly he felt someone's (Jongin's, obviously) fingers touch the exposed skin on the back of his neck. He traced the shape of Mark's spine, making shivers run down it.

Mark slowly turned around to meet the other male.

Jongin looked down at him, his face completely emotionless, but his eyes looking curious and sincere.

His hands slowly crept down from Mark's neck to his waist, holding him firmly.

They just stared at each other's eyes. No one said a word or did a thing.

Mark had to. He just had to.

He lifted his hand to Jongin's neck before he pressured it a bit to make the taller's head bend down. 

Mark pressed their lips together. 

Jongin's lips were soft and plump against Mark's own. They melted together. Jongin started slowly pecking Mark's lips, Mark answering.

It got braver. Hungrier.

Jongin pressed Mark against the wall, his left hand pinning Mark's wrists above his head while they kissed roughly.

It felt like being underwater but being able to breathe. First came the panicked thoughts 'Oh no, i need to breathe.' But then after taking a breath, came the joy. The excitement. 'I can breathe. I can breathe. I'm not drowning.' And Mark wasn't drowning. He was feeling alive.

Only wet sounds could be heard. Jongin's tongue slid inside Mark's mouth, immediately starting fighting with the another tongue in there. 

Mark sucked Jongin's tongue before gently biting on it, only to make the taller man more excited.

They separated, spit-trail between their mouths. They were both out of breath, but taking a break wasn't in the plan. 

Jongin lifted Mark up, the latter wrapping his legs around Jongin's waist to help him.

Jongin walked down the hallway and opened the first door on the left before closing the door and throwing Mark on the bed. The room had one wall made of windows, a king sized bed Mark was currently laying on, a drawer and a coupled of sofas, TV and a small table. Simple, but goodlooking.

He crawled on top of Mark, his lips meeting the skin of Mark's neck.

Jongin bit down and then sucked the sensitive skin which would bruise like a peach. Mark's neck would be blooming like a flower tomorrow.

"Off, off off..." Mark mumbled while trying to yank the shirt off of Jongin, who just chuckled, stood up and started unbuttoning it.

Mark felt hot. He hadn't felt any emotions or touches like this for years, not since he and Johnny fucked in America. And it was a long time ago. His stomach was full of something, some feeling that made it feel weird.

Mark unbuttoned his own shirt before throwing it away and waited, as Jongin pulled down his boxers-

Oh shit.

That was huge.

Jongin smirked at Mark's expression.

"I won't walk tomorrow." He stated.

"Yeah, you won't." Jongin said, and gave his big cock few strokes before opening Mark's jeans.

He slid them off easily, boxers coming down at the same time and Mark's cheeks warmed. But Jongin didn't see it, or didn't care about it, and Mark was grateful.

"I don't have condoms or lube because i don't really fuck around, so we just need to use what he have." Jongin said, looking at Mark. 

Mark nodded, and got on his knees, looking at the cock for few seconds before taking it to his hand. It was hard, and Mark knew his gag reflex would protest, but nothing could be done about it.

He licked the tip of it for a few times, just to taste Jongin's precum. He had eaten his pineapples.

He took the tip completely to his mouth, sucking it a bit before forcing more to his mouth. It wasn't even half the way in and Mark's mouth felt full, but the sounds Jongin let out made Mark want to take it completely. And he did.

His gag reflex definitely worked, but nothing came up, thank god for that. Jongin's hand tucked Mark's black locks almost painfully, but it felt so damn good.

Mark started moving his head up and down, using his lips to create pressure and tongue to lick the veins on the cock. He changed the route so it would press against his cheek more, and Jongin's groans confirmed that it was a good idea.

Jongin pulled Mark's head up, his mouth leaving the cock with a 'pop' sound, and Mark looked confused.

"I want to cum inside you." Jongin said, his voice a bit raspy, and Mark swallowed.

Jongin pressed Mark against the bed again with his ass up in the air, and sucked two of his fingers inside his mouth while taking a look of Mark's hole. 

"Such a pretty pink hole."

Mark shivered when he felt Jongin's long finger play with the rim. It slowly sank in, making Mark gasp at the feeling he had forgotten. It felt weird, but weirdly good. 

Jongin pushed the finger half the way in before adding another finger, and began pushing them in.

So Jongin liked it rough, huh.

Mark moaned at the burning sensation of fingers inside him after a long time, but Jongin just shushed him before his fingers sank in knuckle-deep.

Jongin's fingers played with the walls of Mark's ass, clearly searching for something that Mark kinda wanted to stay hidden. He was embarrassingly loud when it came to his prostate.

Jongin scissored and massaged his walls before touching the treasure he had been searching for. Mark's back arched and he let out a loud moan.

"Found it."

Jongin pulled the fingers out, and Mark whined.

"You'll get something better, don't worry." Jongin said, his voice low and seductive.  
"Turn around, i want to see your face when i push my cock inside you."

Mark blushed at the image inside his head but turned around, his back against the bed. He met Jongin's eyes, which were full of lust.

The taller man lifted Mark's right leg on his shoulder, and massaged Mark's hole with the tip of his cock gently. Mark nearly trembled in anticipation. 

Jongin started pushing inside, his big, fat cock disappearing inch by inch. 

Mark's gasped for air, his hands grabbing the sheets and eyes rolling back at the size of the cock.

Jongin smirked, clearly enjoying his reaction, and he snapped his hips forward a bit. Mark moaned and gasped, mind empty of thoughts but ass full of cock.

"Ahh.." Mark couldn't help but let the sounds out.

His brains malfunctioned when Jongin pushed the rest of the cock inside him, making the taller press his eyes closed at the feeling of Mark's ass clenching around his dick.

"Move. Please move, god, i fucking need your dick." Mark moaned, not wanting to adjust to the feeling, only wanting Jongin to fuck him senseless. Right there and then.

He didn't need to say it twice before Jongin started pushing in and out, his groans and growls making the hair on Mark's neck stand up. Jongin's cock was so deep in his ass that it felt like he was full of it. And he was.

Jongin picked up the pace and grabbed Mark's hips to be able to push in deeper and with more force, making the smaller's body move too with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Mark..." Jongin growled, leaning down to catch Mark's lips while fucking him.

Mark answered to the kiss, his moans and whimpers getting muffled by Jongin's demanding lips on his own. 

The pace of Jongin's hips got merciless, and he pounded in to Mark's ass with a rhythm Mark didn't know someone could be able to do.

Jongin growled and grunted, almost sounding like an animal. His dick brushed Mark's prostate just the right way, and Mark's mind flashed white. He cummed hard on his own stomach, his clenching walls making Jongin cum too. 

But they didn't stop there.

Jongin pulled out and lifted a slightly weakened Mark to his arms before walking to the wall. The wall that was only windows, and Mark blushed bright red. He knew what was going to happen.

Jongin placed him down again.

"Hands on the window and lean against it. Let everyone see how well you're getting fucked by me. How well i satisfy you and how you take my dick in your ass like the good boy you are." Jongin growled to his ear before biting it.

Mark leaned against the window, the cold glass cooling down his hot skin. He didn't have a long time to recover before Jongin thrusted his thick cock inside Mark again, but this time straight against Mark's prostate. 

Mark's eyes rolled back and he let out the sweetest, lewdest moan he had yet to let out. Jongin started pounding to him mercilessly, making Mark's body shake while the smaller tried to push his ass back. Mark was still sensitive after his orgasm, but so was Jongin. Mark's legs trembled, but he tried to endure it. Because he was getting the best dicking of his life.

"Jongin! Oh my god Jongin!" Tears ran down Mark's cheeks, when his overstimulated body tried to handle the pleasure coming from Jongin's dick killing his prostate. 

"Fuck yes Mark!" Jongin growled and leaned forward to bite the skin on Mark's neck.

Beads of sweat rolled down their faces while the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Mark's legs threatened to give out, but the tried with all of his might to stay up. They were both tired but lust drove them forward.

"Jongin..." Mark sobbed, his voice a bit raspy of all the sounds he had let out. 

"Fuck, Mark, just a little bit more... just a bit..." 

Just a little bit. 

Mark moaned and leaned against the window better, searching help from it while his body rocked with Jongin's body.

His cock was angry shade of red, and the felt the familiar heavy feeling in his abdomen. It didn't take long when he felt Jongin's cock pump white, sticky hot liquid inside his ass, and he cummed too. 

Mark's legs gave out, but he didn't hit the floor, because Jongin caught him.

Mark sobbed and curled against the taller male, searching comfort from him.

"Well done Markie, well done. You were so good to me." Jongin said while he carried Mark to the bed, gently lowering him.

Tears ran down Mark's cheeks and he clinged onto Jongin's arm, not letting go.

"Baby, i need to get a towel to wipe you clean..." Jongin's smooth voice said. It sounded so loving, so gentle.

"Don't go..." Mark whispered, opening his eyes to look at Jongin.

"I'll be back in a minute." Jongin said, smiling fondly.

Mark then nodded, and let go of Jongin's hand. The other male left, and Mark curled up. He didn't feel good or safe now that Jongin wasn't there to hold him.

Jongin came back and gently wiped Mark's body with the wet towel, cleaning him up well. Mark let his eyes close for a moment.

"Can you lift your hands up? I'll put a t-shirt on you."

Mark lifted his hands and Jongin slipped a shirt on him, lifting his legs to push boxers on too. Then he laid beside Mark.

"Jongin..." Mark said, opening his eyes.

Jongin hummed, and pulled the blanket to cover them both.

"Do i... do i need to leave?" Mark asked, biting his lower lip.

"No. Unless you want to. I wasn't planning on letting you go." Jongin said, his hand reaching to caress Mark's cheek.

"I... I think i like you. I know, we met few days ago, but... I feel like that." Mark whispered, worrying about Jongin's reaction.

The other man just smiled.

"I think i like you too."

A smile rose on Mark's face.

"You know, i knew the man that stole the drugs. I knew it was him before i even stepped in the club, but we just did it like that to see if anyone else had stolen from us." Jongin said.  
"I didn't need to take anyone as a hostage or threaten to kill someone. I could never hurt you."

Mark nodded, telling him to continue.

"But i wanted you to come with me. I didn't know how to reach out to you, so i decided to take you as a hostage. Clever, right?" Jongin chuckled.

"Super clever." Mark answered, smiling.

"But... I really want you to be my... hostage for a long time. Would that be okay?" Jongin asked.

"Would being your hostage be okay? I think it would."

Jongin pecked Mark's lips.

"It's official then. Kim Jongin and Mark Lee."

"How do you know my last name? I never told you it."

"Mark, do you remember who in this house is the mafia boss?"

"Oh, true. Sorry, boyfriend."

Jongin smiled, and pulled Mark against his chest.


End file.
